The invention relates to a coffee maker and more specifically to an automatic coffee maker having controls to make a precise number of cups of coffee.
In the past there have been numerous automatic coffee makers but they generally require the user to remove the cover and manually add the required amount of water. They do not have any structure for connecting them to the cold water supply line in a house or building. Also most of the present day automatic coffee makers do not have structure in their water reservoir assemblies that allows the user to visually known how many cups of water are available to be heated in the hot water heating chamber for usage. Additionally, it is necessary to measure the amount of coffee grounds to be added to the brewing unit prior to having the hot water dumped thereon. Also after the hot water has passed through the coffee grounds it is necessary to perform the messy task of removing the coffee grounds and cleaning the inside of the brewing unit.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel automatic coffee maker that can be connected to the cold water line of a house or building.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel automatic coffee maker that has a water level indicator on the outside of the water reservoir assembly so that the number of cups of water available for heating can be quickly determined.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel automatic coffee maker that has a light indicator that provides a visual cue that the automatic water supply valve is activated.
It a further object of the invention to provide a novel coffee maker having an adjustable cup-setting dial and automatic timer that allow the user to select an appropriate water level for the number of cups of coffee desired.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel coffee filter having a premeasured, self-contained packet of coffee grounds or crystals therein.